All Ranks Reversed
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: What the title says. All the wolves have their ranks completely reversed. Just an idea I had. Rated K plus just in case.  A second one may be made when Lily and Garth are taken.
1. Bad Start

**I HAVE CHANGED THE CHAPTERS SO IT'S NOW A PARAGRAPH FOR EACH TIME SOMEONE TALKS.**

Humphrey was a humorous omega, and Kate was a serious alpha. But all that's going to change. The alphas will be omegas, and the omegas will be alphas. Every wolf will be changed.

Kate found out about a really fun game. It involves a hollow on the top of a hill. None of her girl friends (there's a different between girlfriend and girl friend!) liked the sound of the game. Luckily, Kate made friends with some boy omegas, Hutch and Kandu. She went out looking for them, as they usually are out exploring, playing games. She found them fighting each other nearby a shallow lake/pond. (I honestly don't know the different between the two, or if there IS any difference.) They always play together like this. Soon, they fought themselves into the pond/lake. Kate laughed at the sight of it.

'Guys, I've made a really fun game. Wanna join?' She called out.

The boys quickly got out, and shook themselves dry. Kate was wet after that! She sighed, but in a happy way. '

Follow me.' She said

She led them to a hollow log that was really to slide.

'Wow Kate. What are we doing?' Hutch asked.

'We're gonna slide down a hill on this log!' Kate answered.

'Sounds fun.' Can-do said.

They hopped on the log, in order with Kate, Kando and Hutch. They pushed the log and wooed, but Kate soon stopped.

'Hey, guys. Guys!' Kate yelled.

Can-do and Hutch stopped, and realised the log wasn't moving.

'We're not going anywhere.'

Kate said. Kate got an idea. She lifted her paws high in the air, and quickly hit the log. It tilted downwards, and slid down the red, leave hill.

Not far away, Humphrey was chasing Kate's older sister, Lily.

'This caribou is mine!' He yelled.

Lily was very fast, but Humphrey was faster. Lily did a small front-flip over a log, while Humphrey did a huge spin-jump over it, landing right in front of Lily.

'Gotcha!' Humphrey yelled.

Lily jumped over him, and continued running. She liked the game as an alpha.

'You can't escape the best alpha ever!'

Humphrey exclaimed. However, he ran straight into a tree. '

I can!' Lily taught.

Humphrey got back up, and ran after Lily. She wasn't far away.

None of the omegas had control over the log.

'I should have tried it alone first!' Kate yelled.

'We'd have more control over it!' Hutch exclaimed. '

It would be easier!' Kandu yelled.

They came towards a cliff, and Kate knew that the boys would be thrown off.

'Hold on tight!' She ordered.

The boys held on to the log as tight as they could. They were fine, but Kate was flying. She landed sharply. The boys couldn't get back up the cliff to get her, so they continued. Lily ran by, and Kate wondered why she was in such a hurry. She looked behind herself, and saw Humphrey.

'Humphrey.' She called out.

'Kate!' Humphrey called back.

He stopped chasing Lily and hugged Kate.

'What are you doing out here?' Kate asked.

'I'm getting ready for alpha school.' Humphrey answered.

'Are your mates Shakey, Salty and Mooch coming?'

'Well, they're so-to-be alphas, so that's a yes.'

'How can you guys stand to have another animal's blood in your mouth?'

'Kate, I know you're vegan, (**I MADE KATE A VEGAN BECAUSE I WANT TO AND IT ADDS A SLIGHT TWIST. I KNOW SHE REALLY ISN'T.**) but you need to understand that the rest of the wolves eat meat. You can remain a vegan, but just remember.'

'What about the alphas vegans?'

'They say that they're gonna go to meat after alpha school.'

'That's bad. I mean, it was nice having more berry-eaters in the pack.'

'Well, a vegan doesn't wanna hunt anything!' '

(laugh) Humphrey, we'll be best friends forever!

'Humphrey, your mates are ready, it's time to leave.' They heard a voice.

Humphrey turned around, and saw his dad, klaws.

''I'm coming dad.' Humphrey called back.

Klaws was a golden wolf with blue eyes, while Connie, Humphreys mum/Klaws' wife/the alpha female was grey with hazel eyes.

'You're going to alpha school? Now?'

Kate asked.

'Yep, it lasts until spring' Humphrey answered.

"Till spring? But that's an entire winter away.'

She tried to follow him, but Klaws stopped her.

'I know you're Humphreys' best friend, but when spring comes, he'll be a trained alpha, the hunters of the pack. I know, you'll be a smart omega. The ones, who keep the peace, and Kate, remind us all to have fun.' Klaws explained.

'But, but...' Kate stammered.

'I'm sorry but alphas and omegas can't howl together, it's the law of the pack.'

Klaws walked off after Humphrey, and sadly Kate looked over at Humphrey. Suddenly, Can-do and Hutch jumped on her.

'Wolf pile!' They yelled.

Kate got her face out and laughed. When she saw Humphrey walking away, the sad feeling came back.

'Silly omegas" Humphrey said with a smile.

Kate turned around, and jumped on Hutch. They played until sun-set, when they setted back home. Winston was there waiting for them.

'Was the game fun?' He asked them.

'Sure was. We had no control, but still.' Kate answered.

'Boy I wish I was younger!'

Winston was the omega leader, soon to pass his role to another, younger omega. Kate was the one on his mind. Unlike the other wolves, she stayed outside.

Kate stayed outside, silent until the moon appeared. Then she howled the saddest howl anyone had ever heard. 'Why is she so sad?' Hutch asked. 'I think she misses Humphrey. Maybe he is more than a friend to her. Winston replied. 'But thats breaking the law'. I know. Just let her howl.

This continued to when the snow got heavy. The nights were very cold, but Kate howled anyways.

'Kate, get in the den. You will get sick!' Winston ordered.

He didn't like ordering the new omega leader. Kate kept howling every night for a week. After a week...

'Kate, wanna continue the research on the log sliding game?' Kandu asked.

'Sure' (sneeze) Kate replied.

'Are you okay?' Yes I am fine come on lets go log sliding (sneeze).'

'Kate, you'll have to stay in until you're well again'. Winston said.

Kate went back in, and rested. She kept thinking about Humphrey. Soon, he would be completely different from her. He would be a alpha. Alphas are hunters and leaders. They are very serious and have lots of responsibilities. Omegas are fun-loving, and are humorous. They're carefree and keep the peace.

When Kate got better, she went log sliding again. When she did so Humphrey completely go out of her mind. It was only at night she felt sad.

Spring came, and during winter, Kate, Kando and Hutch learn't how to control the log. They fixed up most of the problems. They were speeding down the same hill, but it was green and full of colour. They learned to turn the log whenever they had to.

'Guys, do we remember how to stop?' Kate asked.

'Yep' Candu answered.

'Yeah' Hutch replied.

'That's great, because we have a cliff coming up'. Kate said.

They lifted their paws in the air and banged them on the ground. They just went flying in the air instead of breaking. They did tricks while they were in the air.

'We really need to work on the breaks'. Kate admitted. She saw a huge rock in front of her and screamed. The boys looked, and realised what scared her. They hit the rock and went flying in the air.

'Wow. We really need breaks' Kandu said

'No kid.' Hutch replied.

Kate got out from the bottom, and looked over the valley.

'Spring'. She admired.

She looked completely down, and saw Humphrey on his first hunt.

'Look whose back from alpha school'. She said, with a dreamy look.

'Forget him, Kate. He is an alpha now, and you're an omega.' Hutch explained.

'We're friends' Kate said.

'That's it. Just friends'. Can-do said.

Humphrey was nearing the caribou herd, with Salty, Shakey and Mooch (who was slightly thinner than in the movie.)

'Looks like everyone else is having caribou. I'll be having fresh, tender berries.' Kate said.

Hutch and Kando shook they heads with a smile. Kate remained a vegan throughout winter. Hutch saw two wolves not in their pack.

'Guys, look over there.' He whispered, pointing at the wolves.

'The eastern pack.' Hopefully, the lack of meat will make everyone vegans.' Kate commented.

The eastern wolves were very close to the caribou, and Humphrey saw them.

'Salty, Shakey, Mooch, we have bad friends.' Humphrey warned.

They were so close to the caribou, when the caribou suddenly reared up. They ran over the western wolves, and continued to run. All the wolves ran after it, but Humphrey took a deep breath before running. Soon, he was sprinting as fast as he could.

'Look at Humphrey.' Kate said dreamily.

The caribou were soon out of sight, when the eastern wolves were running away. Humphrey looked at them in confusion, and coiled his legs to pounce. A huge stampede was fleding the valley! Humphrey instantly got back on all fours, and ordered his group.

'Get to the side! He ordered.

He ran towards a root that was sticking out of the cliff, jumped and bit it, swung on it and back-flipped his way up the cliff. Kate was awe-struck by his moves.

'Whoa! She exclaimed.

Humphrey looked over the valley seeing the eastern wolves running to avoid being trampled to death. He ran across the valley, and jumped over the omegas. He landed on a caribou, jumping from another and another. He soon jumped straight up, grabbed the eastern wolves, and pulled them under shelter of a log. If you don't know, stampedes are very deadly if someone gets hit on the head. They would be lucky to be temporary knocked out.

Kate couldn't see Humphrey through the thick dust cloud/cloud of dust. She got worried, wondering if Humphrey was okay. The dust soon cleared, showing Humphrey was fine. Kate was relived. Shakey came running over towards Humphrey so he could check if Humphrey was ok.

'Humphrey, are you okay?' He asked.

'I'm fine. Kate told me you never feel more alive than when you're almost dead! It was sooooo close to that, but I did feel dead, yet really alive'. Humphrey answered.

Mooch got angry over the lack of meat again.

'Hey! You dumb eastern pups! That was our caribou! You can't take it from us!' He yelled at the eastern wolves.

'Mooch, back off' Humphrey ordered.

'You better listen to him' Cala warned, in a female voice.

Cova threatened by biting the air and ripping through something.

Mooch got really angry and fought with the eastern wolves. Salty quickly joined in, and Shakey managed to get into it. Humphrey continued to order them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Kate realised this was the time to act.

'Omegas, duties calls' Kate said to her crew.

Kate slid down a steep hill, with Kandu and Hutch following her, Humphrey saw her, and walked towards her, and Kate was pushed right in front of Humphrey.

'Kate?'

He hadn't seen his friend since he was taken to alpha school.

'We have no time for fun.' He said.

'Just watch.' Kate said.

Kate and her crew walked towards the fighting group.

'Guys, guys!' Kate yelled.

They stopped fighting for a second.

'Look at the caribou.' Kate said.

The fighting wolves looked at the caribou, and they were laughing at them.

'What are they doing?' Salty asked.

'You guys are making a scene.' Kate joked.

Everyone laughed, while Klaws walked out of the den.

'Western hunt group, get back to the den!' He ordered. 'You two, go home! Now!

Cala and Cova growled at kate before running off towards their den.

'Omegas, great job' Klaws praised.

'Great. First hunt and I fail.' Humphrey moaned.

'Humphrey, don't feel bad. You did a great job. And anyways, if anyone's hungry they could eat berries'. Kate suggested.

She grabbed some nearby berries and took a bite.

'They're healthy, and rot slower.' She explained.

She continued to eat the rest of the berries.

'That'll be hard to tell to a hungry pack.' Humphrey said.

Kate never understood why alphas could even stand blood of another creature in their mouths. Berry juice seemed like a better choice. Humphrey walked off after the other alphas. Connie was outside looking over the omegas. Humphrey sat right next to her, looking inside the den. All they had to eat were bones and scraps. Humphrey walked in, and Klaws gave a report.

'Some eastern wolves ruined Humphrey's hunt. Thankfully, the omegas were there to stop the fight.' He reported.

Connie looked over, and saw Salty partially collapsed. She walked over to him.

'Salty was jumped' Shakey reported.

Connie checked him, and saw some scars.

'Get him into the den. Eve will heal him later'. Connie ordered.

Eve and Winston were playing somewhere. Even though she was an omega, Eve was a healer.

Humphrey heard his dad howl, with another howl after it. Kate heard it too, and saw Humphrey run off. She ran after him as fast as she could. Klaws ran off to where the waterfall makes a river and they followed. They hid behind a bush, and looked over towards a forest. A brownish red walked out of the trees, and jumped over the river.

'So Klaws, what about that deal we made?' he asked.

'It'll get working tonight, Azzan.' Klaws answered.

'Good. Kate will marry my son, Garth, and unite the packs. Remember?'

'How couldn't I'

'Kate knows her responsibility, right?'

'She does'

'Great, she'll meet Garth on the moonlight howl.'

KATES POV: I've been asked to marry Garth? I never thought an omega would unite the packs. But, Humphrey. I've always had a crush on him since puppy hood. Too bad he is an alpha. If he was an omega, or if I was an alpha, I'd ask him to marry me now if I didn't have to marry Garth.

HUMPHREYS POV: Okay, what? Why is an omega uniting the packs? Omegas are irresponsible jokers that just goof off and play games! I see why they're at the bottom of the pack!

3rd PERSON POV: Azzan walked off towards his territory, while Klaws settled off towards his den.

'If this doesn't work, there'll be war.' He sighed.

Humphrey and Kate were right in front of them,

'Oh, um...' Klaws stammered.

'It's okay Klaws. It's my job.' Kate nervously said.

At night time, Kate was looking forward to howling with Garth. She got to the howling rock before Humphrey did. She watched from a distance as Hutch committed a bad attempt to get a mate. He had finally found an omega; a pure golden wolf.

'Hey, pretty lady.' He said.

She ignored him so he tried again.

'Hey, wanna howl?' That got her attention.

He turned to Can-do.

'I got nothing else.' He admitted.

Kando just face palmed. The girl laughed and walked off. Kate came walking by.

'Okay, that was, just wow. Really? Don't go without thinking next time.' Kate joked.

'So your saying, YOU could do better?'

'Come on. The next handsome boy that comes over that hill; he's mine.'

Humphrey walked over the hill, and Kate got love-struck. Lily was right behind him.

'Whoa. Humphrey's boiling.' Kate said.

'Uh, I need to go, um, take a leak.' She excused.

She began to walk away, but her friends stopped her.

'Kate, you know the law. You can't howl with him, he's an alpha.' Hutch explained.

'You're an omega. We can't, you know, howl together. 'Kandu joined.

'Right.' Kate sighed. 'Maybe I'll just, walk with him.'

Kate ran towards Humphrey. Even though she had to marry Garth, she wanted to stay with Humphrey as much as she could. Humphrey noticed her, and walked towards her.

'Humphrey! Uh, have you got anyone to howl with yet?' Kate asked, nervously.

'No. I just got here.' He answered.

'Right. Can you see Garth?'

'I think he's right there.' Humphrey pointed to a really high point, and Kate looked in that direction. She saw a red-ish wolf with green eyes. He wasn't strong-looking, but was still handsome.

'Wow, I never thought he would be so handsome.' Kate sighed.

'Kate!' Garth called out.

He neared the edge of the cliff, wagging his tail. Kate was the most beautiful thing he ever saw... yet. He walked even closer to the edge.

'Garth, look out!' Kate yelled.

Garth got so close to the edge that he fell down. The landing seemed very painful. Kate ran over to him to see if he was okay.

'Garth, are you okay?' Kate asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It isn't the first time I fell off a cliff! It's, like, the 3rd time.' Garth answered.

'So, are we gonna go to a high place and howl?'

'Of course we will!'

Humphrey decided to walk off while Kate was howling with Garth. He was thinking about being a loner, despite the fact he was going to be the next alpha male.

'So, what do you like to do?'Kate asked.

'Just normal omega stuff. Play games, joke around. Us omegas keep the peace.' Garth answered.


	2. Captured

**YAH FOR IMPROVING!**

'Are you the omega leader?' Kate asked.

'I am.' Garth answered.

'I'm the omega leader of my pack.'

'Really? You're lucky. Our pack has, like, two omegas altogether. Although, my friend's mum is pregnant. Maybe she'll give birth to a playful pup.'

'Who's the other one?'

'It's a female. She's shy, so she doesn't really play with me much.'

'Did you even what to go to alpha school?'

'At first, but then I realised how fun it was to be an omega, so I declined.'

'I know, right. Alphas are too strict and serious. They can't sleep in on a cold winter day. They have no time to play. How can they live?'

'Just imagine being the only boy omega in a whole pack of alphas. It's torture, especially because my old friends are too busy.'

KATE'S POV

Garth seems to be a nice omega wolf. He seems to somewhat serious about being a peacekeeper.

'Uh, Garth...' I began.

Garth stops and looks at me.

'What?' He questions with suspicious look.

'How's it like being a peacekeeper alone? I usually do it with my friends.' I asked.

'It's tough. You need to rely on your jokes and games, not help from your friends. You should practice keeping peace without your friends, as you may have to do it soon.' Garth answered.

While we were looking for a nice howling place, I thought about what Garth said. I've always been keeping peace with my friends, never alone. My friends always help me with stopping fights. Right now, I'm thankful I have friends that aren't as shy as the female omega in Garth's pack. Although, I guess I am the only wolf in the pack that eats berries.

'Do you eat berries?' I ask Garth.

I suddenly felt like slapping myself after answering this question. It just, came out.

'Uh, I do sometimes, mainly now because we have nothing else.' Garth answered, in an awkward tone.

Well, he didn't tease me or anything. He's nicer than he looks.

'Hey, this is a good howling spot.' Garth says.

I look over the area. It seems like it is the second highest place on the howling rock. I never realised the view was so... breathtaking.

'Okay Kate, I'm gonna howl now. Just let me warn you it's not that good.' Garth told me.

I can't believe that such a handsome wolf could have a bad howl.

'You're joking! You're the most handsome wolf I've ever seen!' I exclaim.

Well, next to Humphrey of course. At first sight 'til the rest of my life I bet, I always thought-and will always think-Humphrey was, is, and will be the most handsome wolves I ever saw.

'Okay, if you say so.' Garth says.

I can't wait to hear Garth's howl!

3RD PERSON POV

Garth howled, but it was the most horrible sound anyone had ever heard. All other wolves stopped howling, and looking up at Garth. Kate could barely stand being right in front of the source of the sound. She watched as a bluebird fell down from the sky, dazed. She felt sorry for the little bird. She looked at Garth with a confused look.

'Yeah, I warned you.' He said.

Kate really wanted to avoid embarrassment, so she made an excuse to go.

'I, uh, wanted to go earlier, but I never got the chance. I'll be right back.' Kate excused.

'I'll just keep trying.' Garth replied, also nervously.

Kate backed up, accidently falling off a small ledge.

'Ow.' She said, under her breath.

She laughed nervously, and ran as fast as she could away from the howling rock. She looked back at Garth, listening to his awful howl. She was so busy paying attention to Garth; she didn't see a small, shallow pond in front of her. She tripped over something, and landed in the water. She got out, and shook herself dry.

'Whoa! Watch out Kate!' Kate heard.

She looked to her left, and saw Humphrey.

'Humphrey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you have a mate?' Kate asked.

'Nah. I just wanna be a loner, until I find the complete perfect wolf.'

'Yeah, like mine.'

'Your one isn't perfect as I want my mate to be.'

'What do you mean? He's a perfect omega!'

'What about his howl?'

'Uh, it's just his first time.'

'For some good howlers, this is their first time.'

'Maybe he didn't try.'

'It seemed like he tried as much as he could.'

That sentence that Humphrey said went through Kate's mind.

'I know. He's trying too hard.'

Kate finished. Humphrey was left stammering. Kate had won the argument, again.

'You know what, I'll go back and help him. ' Kate said.

'That isn't such a good idea. The other wolves may get very annoyed.' Humprhey said.

'I don't care. Garth deserves to howl well.'

She started to walk off, but something shot her in the rear. The world started to look colourful and wavy. She was swaying left and right.

'Kate, are you alright?'

Humphrey asked. Humphrey was confused why Kate was acting like this. That was until Humphrey felt a something sharp hit him in the rear.

'Ow!' He exclaimed. He did a spin, attempting to see what hit him, but things got trippy.

'I couldn't be better, Humtree.' Kate answered.

'That's nice, Kake.' Humphrey said.

'I wanna eat the stars.'

'That sounds tasty.'

Kate started drooling under the thought of stars, of which would just kill her under the heat. She soon fell asleep, lying on a 45 degree angle.

'I want some too.' Humphrey finished, before falling over, right next to Kate.

Humphrey had just enough time to hear someone say 'Lock 'em up, boys,' before blacking out. Humphrey and Kate were packed in small, metal boxes. They were taken half-way across the country.

HUMPHREY'S POV

'Ohhhh... Where am I?'

I'm unaware how this happened, but now I'm in a small box with very little light. Oh, I have a headache. The last thing I remember was the world was all wavy and changing colours. I wonder why the world was like that. I also remember the most awful howl. Wait, I remember hearing 'Lock them up.' Someone must be taking me somewhere. Wait, where's Kate? She's was with me when I blacked out, so she must be with me.

'Ohhhh...' I hear. That sounds like... Kate!

'Kate!' I call out.

'Humphrey, is that you?' Kate asks.

I'm happy she's alright.

'Kate, are you, okay?' I ask her, to make sure.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, my head hurts.'

'Mine too.'

'Where are we going?'

'I don't know. We're being taken somewhere, that's all I know, and I'm just guessing that.'

I'm thinking about where we're going. What about, a place where we get locked in a fenced off area with other wolves that we don't know about, while things that never walk on all fours, without fur, look at us. That's one bad place.

'Humphrey, do you have any ideas?'Kate asks me.

'I'm beginning.' I answer her.

What about, a place where people take us in, and train us to be nothing, and keep us as slaves.

'Humphrey?' Kate asked, nervously.

I give up.

'Well, there's a place where we got locked in a fenced area, and one where we become slaves.' I explain.

Kate doesn't seem happy about those, as she is silent. What about, a place where, we get tied up, killed, sliced, diced, cooked, and served up. I'm shocked. We must be food to the two-legged things.

'Humphrey, got another one?' Kate asks me.

I don't want to tell the reason to her. Most of the time, she can stand being teased, but sometimes, she's sensitive. I can't risk this being one of those times. I bang up box back and forth, trying to get out.

'Whoa Humphrey, what are you doing?' Kate yells.

'I'm trying to escape.' I answer her, as she is not very patient.

Trust me, I know from puppy hood. I continue, as right now, I'm in a rush to get out.

'Calm down, Humphrey. Listen.' Kate tells me.

I'll stop to let her speak.

'Perhaps they're taking us to where there's food.' She suggests.

I don't feel like panicking her, but I have to tell her.

'Maybe WE'RE the food!' I say.

'Humphrey, you're right! Come on, attack!' Kate yelled.

I'm silent at her line.

'Omegas, okay.' Kate explains.

I can't understand why I didn't realise that. Omegas are jokers.

3RD PERSON POV: Humphrey continued to bang the box to get it out, but it was unsuccessful. Humphrey stopped when Kate and Humphrey were thrown forward a little bit, although Kate hit her head on the front of the box. She shook her head, and got ready to run. They felt the boxes get dropped onto the ground. The lids were lifted, but Kate and Humphrey didn't run. The men were confused. One of them went to take a look at the boxes, and someone put them in backward!

'Okay, who put them in backward?' He asked his group.

Everyone stared at each other. Kate and Humphrey manage to back out of the boxes, turn around, and run.

'Oh, there they go.'

The man said. Kate and Humphrey were running away, as they thought the 'monsters' we going to turn them into food. Humphrey, with his alpha speed, got far away from Kate because he was trained to run really fast. Kate was struggling to keep up with him, as she never went to alpha school.

'Please Humphrey, slow down. I can't keep up.' Kate kept thinking over and over again.

She didn't dare to say it out loud. She knew that it would embarrass her, a lot. Humphrey soon disappeared out of her sight. Kate just ran forward, as she knew Humphrey was running forward as well. She saw Humphrey's in the dirt. Humphrey stopped at the edge of a valley.

'Wow. This isn't Jasper.' He said in amazement.

Kate finally caught up with him and she was panting.

'Yeah. But it looks cool.' Kate admired.

Humphrey was looking over the valley looking for help, while Kate leaned on Humphrey. Humphrey turned his head to her. Humphrey was wondering if she did love him, when I rock came between them. Humphrey quickly pushed her out of the way just in time. Another rock came flying by, and this told Humphrey to duck into the grass.

'Get down!' Humphrey ordered.

He got down easily, but Kate lost her balance. She tried to get it back, but she fell in the long grass onto her back. Humphrey helped her back up, and got her into a crouching position.

KATE'S POV: We're looking over to the source of the ball rock. There are two birds, one with a branch.

'What are they doing?' Humphrey asks.

'I guess they're playing a strange game.' I answer, despite the fact I was just guessing.

'Maybe they can tell us where we are.'

'Nice idea.'

'And if they don't, I'll eat them.'

Whenever someone says something involving, I get a strange feeling.

'Humphrey, please don't. I can't stand to look at the fear in their eyes.' I say.

I really do. I watch alphas hunt animals, and the fear in their eyes make me feel bad for being a wolf, A.K.A a carnivore. That's why I became a vegan.

'Look away then. Follow my lead.' Humphrey says.

I know what's going on. He's gonna do something that I can't do. Perfect. Humphrey? Why are you jumping for it? No! Damn. I missed his tail! Wait, what is he doing? He just did spined his way down the cliff with front-flips, painlessly hitting the ground! Wow. I didn't know he could do that! I know that look from anywhere. He's taughting me! When will he learn that it isn't based on prowfulness. **(Please don't let that word be flagged as incorrect, like taughting -OmegasareAWESOME)** Okay, I will not be embarrassed! Okay, one, two... three! No, no. Stay on. I'm on one leg over a 20-foot tall fall, I'm screwed. No, no. Please stay on! No, NO! Much to my embarrassment, I'm screaming my way down. Humphrey's looking my way, and I guessing he's watching me. Don't die! ... Ohhhhhhhhh... That was painful.

'Kate...?' Humphrey begins.

Gotta say something before he finishes!

'I'm fine. I'm coming.'

Okay, Humphrey's looking away, time to stretch this pain off.

'Ahhhh...'

That was painfully said. Hopefully Humphrey didn't hear that. Oh, much better. I bet Humphrey's thinking 'She's embarrassed.' And, I'll tell myself the truth, if that makes sense, I am indeed embarrassed. Hopefully, there's nothing that will increase this embarrassment. Let's follow Humphrey. Wow, look at the rock go! That rock is a god! It can't be killed. Flippy dippy, spinney spinney.

'Kate, what's the hold up?' Humphrey calls to me.

'It's nothing! I'm just watching this rock. I'll pay more attention.'

I realise I need to concentrate on the birds, and following Humphrey. Oh my gosh. The rock's coming my way. Gotta jump! Did I dodge it? Yes. Phew.

Ooh, the rock angered that woodpecker, but what's a bird going to do about it? The ball's almost in the hole! Come on, go, go! It's slowing down! That woodpecker just stopped it! Ooh! Whoa! It just destroyed the rock completely. Oh. Wait, that yellow bird seems scared of us. We're not going to eat it. Well, not me anyways. We are so close to the big one. He's turning around.

'Oh, you are two wolves. There aren't many wolves in these parts, but wolves don't scare me. Why, I love wolves!' The bird says.

'Great, because we just want to ask you a question or two.'

'I see. Look over there!' The bird yells.

I'm curious to see what he's pointing at. Huh? There's nothing there. Hey, wait a minute...

'Ow!' I hear Humphrey exclaimed.

Hey! The mean bird just hit Humphrey on the head! Well, you can't do that near me! That's it, run. I'll get you! Got ya! Don't increase in height!

'Is that berry juice I fell on my feet?' The bird asks.

'Yes.'

I try my best to stay on

'Ow!'

He just slammed my stomach into a thick branch! Sad, the pain just went away. Well, he isn't going away. Jump, and ... got you!'

'You think it's over, wolf?' The bird taughts me.

Are those bramble bushes? No, please don't fly through that. Ow! These things really hurt! Humphrey has that whole 'Ooh! That's got to hurt!' look. Am I cut? I think I am! I'm putting a leaf on the cut after this!

'Do you really think you can take this?' The bird yells.

Hey, a river. Please fly over that. That'll be fun. Weeeeeeeeee! Ow! That rock just had to hit me in the spot it hurts the most. Don't me scared to whimper Kate, don't be scared to whimper. There we go. Yay! Back to the fun! Why is that yellow dusk flying towards me?

'Look out!' He warns me.

Now I see why. I'm headed towards the rear of a moose!

'No, no, no.' I repeat, accidently out loud.

Somehow, I'm lodged between the antlers, but now I'm stuck. Whoa. Whoa!' Now I'm at bird level.

'Hey, Bluie. That's a very creative name.' I greet and joke to my bluebird friend I made in puppy hood.

There's the bird that I really want! Got ya! Don't kick me! I've been embarrassed enough, take that!

3RD PERSON POV: Kate managed to get Marcel onto a muddy bank, while Kate landed in the water, soaking wet.

'Okay, what do you want?' He gave up.

'Yeah. Where are we?' Humphrey asked, who was above the bird, on the land.


	3. Idawho? Idahuh?

HUMPHREY'S POV

'Ida-who?' I'm really confused right now.

'Ida-huh?' Kate's confused as well.

That's not good. At least we got Marcel to tell us where we are, exchange for a cut.

'Idaho. A land of trees, mountains, rivers...' Marcel explains.

What's with such little amount of information? If we want to know where we are, we need more than that.

'...and very few wolves.' I was aware of that.

'What are we doing in Idaho?'

'You were relocated to... multiply.' Paddy answers.

Needless to say, I'm shocked. I'm not repopulating with an omega! I need to get home! Well, with her. Uh, why is she smiling? That's really creepy.

'So, you two are, boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?' Marcel asks.

'Well...' Kate's begins.

Kate's so going to say yes. Better close her mouth.

'No, we're not.' Hopefully, they believe me.

'I see. Why is that?' He asks.

He seems to realise.

'I'm an alpha, and she's an omega. The law of the pack says that we can't mix.'

'Well, you're not in your pack anymore. Why not just break the law?'

This is ridiculous. I have no time of this. Kate and I really need to get back to Jasper Park.

'We can't do this. There's going to be trouble if we don't get back home.' I tell to Marcel.

'Where is home?' He asks. 'Jasper National Park, Canada.'

'No way! We love Jasper Park!'

'So you can help us, get home?'

'Of course!'

Well, looks like we can get back home easily enough for an omega. Better check, though.

'Um, will there be any big gaps or ditches or any hard to cross obstacles? Because, I don't think Kate will have an easy time getting across them.'

'Hey!' Kate yells.

Kate is not happy with that.

'Oh yes. In fact, you won't need to run at all!' Paddy answers.

That sounds perfect.

'So, where do we go?'

LILY'S POV

(This is back in Jasper Park) I just realised Kate and Humphrey are missing, so I told the leaders. So now everyone's looking for Kate. She's an omega, so she may be in trouble. Thankfully, Humphrey must be with her, and he's the best alpha Klaws and Connie ever trained. I have an idea, so I'll tell the leaders. ...

'Guys, can I show Garth around the place until Kate gets back?'

'Sure. Garth needs to know the place better.' Azzan answers.

I'm expecting him right now. Whoa! He just pounced on me.

'So, where should we start?' He asks.

HUMPHREY'S POV

We followed them to a wooden cabin, with a 's that meant to help?

'Come one Kate. Follow my every move. Stealth comes with being an alpha.'

I sneak under the RV, and Kate's following. Come on, you can make it. Kate, hurry up. The door's opening. It's open. Come on.

'Kate, get under here, now.'

'Fine, Humphrey.'

Kate really hates being bossed around, but it makes sense. Omegas are more laid-back. That's fine. It's nice to be laid-back. That's something us alphas just don't have. Look, two people came out. There's a tough looking man with a smaller lady about half the size of him, and I mean all round.

'Who are they?' Kate asks.

'He was a biker, and she was, well, a librarian.' Marcel explains.

Okay, how did they get to together?

'How does a biker and a librarian get married and such?' Kate asks.

'You could say it was opposites attract. But in this case, it was a book store selling beer.' Marcel answers.

'Maybe you and I should be opposite attracters.' Kate says.

'No. You know what you have to do.'

Okay, the humans have packed up, and now they're dancing away.

'Come on, Kate. Kate?'

Great. Kate's tapping her tail to the beat.

'Kate, stop that, and follow me.'

3RD PERSON POV

Humphrey and Kate sneaked they way out of the cover of the RV. Marcel opened the latch, and Humphrey attempted to get in. However, the humans are now dancing towards Kate and Humphrey, luckily backwards. Kate and Humphrey walk backwards, dancing somewhat like the humans. Kate loved it, but Humphrey wasn't happy. Soon, the humans danced forwarded.

HUMPHREY'S POV

Okay, here's our chance. Better let Kate go first. She's an omega, and if she misses, she has the chance to jump in again.

'Kate, wanna jump in first? You are an omega.'

'Hey thanks, Humphrey.'

Come on Kate, you can do it. Oh not quite. She's gonna fall! Better catch her! She fallen, and got you. This is a strange position. Wait, the humans are doing it as well. And, they're, kissing. Kate, don't you kiss me. She's trying to kiss me. Drop her.

'Ooh!' Kate exclaims.

Okay, that looked more painful than I thought.

'Come on Kate. The humans are about to go. I'll help you.'

I'm standing below the hatch. My plan is that Kate jumps on me first, and then into the RV. There she goes. Oh no. It's driving off. Gosh, I hate being in small, enclosed areas.

'Humphrey, aren't you coming?'

'Of course I'm coming, Kate.'

Whoa! Those pipes just had flames coming out of them! At least I'm in. Oh, I'm tired. I need to have some sleep if I can do my duty when I get home. Hmmmmm...

'If this doesn't work, there will be war...' Klaws says.

No, why is everyone fighting? Where are the omegas to settle this? Wait, all the omegas were killed! Kate!

Oh, it was just a dream.

'Kate, when do you think we'll get back home? Kate?'

Kate appears to be too busy dancing.

'Kate!'

'What?'

'Are you worried about war taking place, and everyone getting killed?'

Even while I said that, I'm thinking I should not have said that. Kate seems silent. She seems worried, or even upset.

'Kate, don't think about that. We'll get home in time. And even if we don't, I'll make sure that you don't get involved in it.'

'But, what about my friends?'

'I'll do my best to save them. I may not be able to howl with you, but I still care about you. Just remember, later on, I may leave you behind. That's an accident. Now Kate, can I get some sleep?'

'Sure.'

(After about an hour...)

'Huh? We stopped.'

KATE'S POV

Oh. my. gosh. This...is... torture. I have been busting for 15 minutes now, according to that round thing with strange symbols and arrows that move. At least Humphrey is awake. He hears me whimpering.

'What's with you?'

'I really, really, really need to go.'

'Not now. Can you hold it?'

'No, there's no way I can.'

'Have you tried...?'

'Yes. I've tried everything. Could you hold it if you were busting for 15 minutes?'

'What's a minute?'

'It's hard to explain, but the round thing told me 15 minutes.'

'Well, no. I can't either. You better go.'

Thank you! There will be sweet relief! Ah, some nice garbage cans.

'Be quick!'

'Humphrey, it's hard for me to go with people putting pressure on me!'

'Fine.'

Here's a nice spot. Let's go. Wait.

'Humphrey, look away please.'

'Okay. You want privacy.'

Good. Humphrey's looking away. Let's just go. (Sniff, sniff) Smells like... blue berries! Even better! Where are they? Here. Ooh, a packet of... blue berry... jam...in a tart? Huh? What's that? Whatever it is, it sounds yummy. This is going to take awhile to open. Let's try. Wait, can Humphrey see me. Well, I can see him. Let's get this thing open. Geez, this thing's hard to open. Come on. I want some tarts, whatever those are!

'The packages. Why can't omegas open this thing?'

Come on. Come on. Open up. Come on little guy. LET ME RIP YOU! RAGEQUIT! Oh hey, it's opened. Let's get one. Oh, this is tasty. Oh my gosh! This is better than blue berries! This is great! I wonder where I can get more. Okay, back to the going business. Oh no, that doors opening.

'I can't believe Nik tossed out a packet of perfectly good blue berry tarts!'

A man's saying. Maybe I should have ignored the tarts.

'(Gasp). It's a wolf! Nik, get that gun.' That isn't good.

The RV's about to drive off! Without me! How are the packs going to be united without me? Oh, crud. That other man has a gun, and I'm guessing that's Nik. He's pointing it at me, and he is going to shot me. Okay, how to end life?

'You're dead, wolf. Do you have any last wishes?' Nik says.

Is the liquid hitting the ground? Oh. Well, I am scared, and dying full of urine does not sound nice. Hehe... oh boy. I am so dead. And the RV's driving off, that's perfect. Well, at least I went, and had a taste (or 10) of those 'Blue Berry Tarts'. Wait, Humphrey's jumped out. He's running toward me. Is he going to kill me, twice? After these guys kill me? Hopefully not. Wait, he's knocking Nik down!

'Come on Kate. Let's escape.'

'Good idea.'

Yes! I'm alive! There's nothing that can stop me! Ow! Except for the fence.

'Humphrey, can you jump over this?'

'I probably can, but what about you? You're the one who's supposed to unite the packs!'

'Right.'

He's gonna shoot! We're dead! ...

(Cough, cough) 'I'm alive?'

'Come on Kate. This may be our only chance!'

Humphrey, slow down! It's hard for me to catch up! See, look! You're already on the rock, while I'm lagging behind! Why are alphas so fast? What even happens in alpha school? Okay, I'm here. The RV is gone. Humphrey is not happy with me. In fact, he's the total opposite of happy. He's quite mad. And now, he seems determined to unite the packs instead of me. What's wrong with me? All I did, was, screw up our ride. Maybe Humphrey should unite the packs instead of me.

3RD PERSON POV

Humphrey walked away from Kate, determined to unite the packs himself.

'Omegas. All they do is screw up everything. If she wasn't here, I'd still be on that RV. I'd be uniting the packs instead of her.' He murmured to himself.

'Humphrey, I'm sorry. I was compiled by some blue berry things, and I had to take several bites. We should just build a cosy den to avoid sickness...' Kate began.

'I'm going home.' Humphrey interrupted.

'Isn't that pointless without me?'

'I'm sure there's a female alpha in the eastern pack.'

'Humphrey, I know what you're doing.'

'Well, I'm going to do it.'

'You're going home while it's raining. Smart.'

Kate had an idea, and did some sort of dance.

'What are you doing?' Humphrey asked.

'It's a rain dance, to stop it from raining.' Kate answered.

'You know, rain dances are to make it rain.'

'Oh, right. I'll just do it backwards.'

Kate hopped on a log, and did the same thing backwards. She held her paw up, and no water fell on it.

'Wow. It worked. I should do that more often.' Kate said.

Humphrey sat down, and pointed his paw upwards. Kate tilted her head a bit in confusion, and looked up. She was that some leaves were holding up the water that was meant to fall on her. The leaves had too much water on them, and released the water. It all fell on Kate, knocking her off log. She laughed, until she saw that Humphrey was out of sight.

'Humphrey, why do you do this?' Kate wondered.

She ran after him, whimpering at the sound of thunder.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I had no idea this storm would be so rough. I can't give up; I must get home and unite the packs before war breaks out. Oh no. There's a ravine in my way! Okay, need to plan this. Jump here, than leap across that. And, go for it. I missed! This ledge is so slippery, I can't get up it. Only a loose rock seems to support me. I am so dead.

'HUMPHREY!'

Is that Kate?

'Humphrey, are you okay?'

'No! I'm above a long fall on a slippery edge! You omegas are stupid!'

Wait, why did I say that? Omegas have always been considered smarter than alphas. Kate seems upset now.

'Sorry Kate, for saying that and leaving you behind. You really need to help me. I promise you that I'll help you unite the packs.'

Kate seems to be running towards some vines. This is going to go nowhere. Huh? Why is she swinging from the vines? I always found it better to quickly jump from a root and back-flip up cliffs and things.

'Humphrey, bite my tail?'

'Uh, are you sure an omega can hold up a male wolf?'

'Just as long as you don't put your weight on everything.'

Okay. I'm biting her tail, and that seemed very painful.

'Humphrey, jump off, and swing around!'

'Okay, you're the, uh, omega leader.'

This is just not alpha like. An alpha biting an omega's tail, swinging back and forth, hoping for success. It's for my life, and Kate heart. She'll die without me. But I'm not talking about the fact that she's the lowest rank of the pack. She's my best friend, and she loves me. I just don't know how much, though. Whoa! Kate just launched me! Wait, where's Kate?

'Kate?'

I can't see her. She must have fallen down the ravine!

'KATE!'

'Humphrey, I'm fine.'

KATE'S POV

It seems I really scared Humphrey right there.

'Kate, you're fine.'

'Of course I am! Other than the fact I feel sick. (cough)'

'Oh. Come on. Let's go fine some shelter.'

I'm not faking it. I really do feel sick.

'Humphrey, there seems like reasonable shelter. (sneeze)'

'Nice. Just remember to rest Kate. If you're this sick tomorrow, I don't think we can get home.' '(cough) Okay.'

Of course getting sick makes me have to be constantly bossed around. Ah, the warmest place in the cove.

3RD PERSON POV

Kate settled down, but couldn't sleep. Humphrey was guarding the cove from the entrance, and he would probably do that all night.

'Humphrey, why are you out there (sneeze)?' Kate asked.

'I have to guard you. Since you're sick, it would be hard to run away.' Humphrey answered.

'Humphrey, there is nothing out there that is threatening.'

Humphrey thought about it. Kate was very sick, and she wouldn't be if she cared about herself and built a den for herself. She risked her life to save Humphrey's.

'Maybe, she likes be more than just a friend.' Humphrey thought.

Kate sneezed, stopping his thinking. Humphrey could very clearly see that Kate couldn't see without him. Humphrey walked in right next to Kate, and lied down. Kate seemed happy, and got to sleep. Humphrey didn't move, and went to sleep.


	4. The Train

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK '****THE LONELY BLITZ' FOR SUGGESTING MAKING DIFFERENT PARAGRAPHS FOR WHEN PEOPLE ARE SPEAKING. I AGREE THAT IT MAKES IT LOOK NEATER AND I WILL DO THAT FOR ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS AND STORIES. (I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes, saying AYO, CREEPERS'S KO!)**

KATE'S POV: That was such a nice sleep. Wait. Where's Humphrey? He must have gone out without me! Why would he do that? Great, now I have to find him.

'Humphrey, where are you?'

I'm confused. Humphrey's completely gone, he didn't leave any foot prints, and there's no one around. At least it's nice and sunny. (Rustle) What was that?

'Humphrey, is that you?'

It must be! Humphrey, where were you? Wait, that isn't Humphrey. He seems meaner and darker. He has red eyes that are glowing. That is certainly not Humphrey. Is that wolf stalking me? I'm scared. He's chasing me! Run! Why can't be an alpha, and run faster? This evil wolf is running much faster than Humphrey!

3RD PERSON POV: Humphrey awoke when the sunlight hit him. He was outside looking for help. It didn't seem like anyone was out there. Humphrey pricked his ears up. He heard Kate constantly moving. He quickly got back into the den, and saw Kate running in her sleep. It was clear that she was having a nightmare. Humphrey began to feel worried about, and shook her. Kate soon opened her eyes in fear. She was breathing heavily.

'Kate, calm down. Explain to me what happened.' Humphrey said.

Kate began to breathe more calmly, and told Humphrey what happened in her nightmare.

'I woke up, and saw that you were gone. You left on footprints, so I went outside to look for you (sneeze). I heard rustling in the bushes, and I thought it was you. But a wolf with black fur and red, glowing eyes chased me. He pounced on me, and was about to kill me. (Cough, cough.)' Kate answered.

'You still don't sound too good. Are you sure you can make it?'

'I'm sure. I'm better than last night. I'm sure I can still make it.'

'That's great, because we have a long way to go.'

Just then, a rock hit both Humphrey and Kate on the head. Humphrey stepped out, and saw Marcel and Paddy.

'Why are you here?' He asked.

'No. Why are you doing here? I give you the perfect way home, and you mess it up?' Marcel complained.

'Yeah. All over ten blue berry tarts (cough, cough).' Kate said.

This sent Marcel somewhat crazy.

'What? Okay, I'd understand you getting distracted by cupcakes, but blue berry tarts? You're a wolf! Why would you even take a bite out of blue berries, let alone swallow 10 whole blue berry tarts?' Marcel yelled.

'I'm a vegan wolf. I hate seeing fear in the animal's eyes. I hate seeing blood, let alone having it in my mouth (sneeze).'

'Are you okay?' Paddy asked.

'It's nothing serious. Kate just got sick because of the storm last night. She'll be fine, though.' Humphrey answered.

'That's good, because we've found another way for you to easily get back to Jasper Park.' Marcel said.

This made Kate and Humphrey happy. They had another chance to get back home in time before war broke out. Kate was even wagging her tail.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked.

'It's a train called the Canadian express. It goes right by Jasper Park. It's a storage train, so you won't have to worry about any humans.' Paddy explained.

'You'll get home in not time.' Marcel finished.

'That's great! So, where do we board?' Humphrey asked.

'Where do you board? On the other side of those mountains.' Paddy answered.

Kate and Humphrey saw the mountains, and thought it wouldn't be too hard, even for growing omega. However, they knew they had to run in order to make it. 'Come on. If we don't run, we'll never make it.' Humphrey said. Kate nodded. Kate and Humphrey ran off, towards the mountain. Humphrey was getting worried that Kate would have a hard time keeping up, but Kate was... OK.

GARTH'S POV (This is back in Jasper Park) Wow. Lily, the most beautiful wolf I've any seen has shown me almost over the entire area! She's really nice! Right now, we're exploring 'Rabbit Poo Mountain', and guessing that Kate named it this. Since Lily has no idea why Kate called it this, I think I have a prank coming on

'Garth, do you have any idea why Kate called this place 'Rabbit Poo Mountain?' Lily asks.

Wow. This can't get any easier. Lily is, like, dragging herself into this. Just tippy toe to this rock, and wait for it

'Garth, what are you doing?'

'There's rabbit poo everywhere! This is the safe spot.'

'What? Ew, ew, ew!'

Looks like I got her. I swear these alphas can very easily get tricked. I can even very easily trick my new dad, but Tony was actually quite difficult to trick. Lily doesn't seem happy with my joke right now. She's freaking scrapping her paws on this rock!

'I was only joking.'

That seemed to relax Lily a lot more.

'Ah, I see. You're a humorful omega.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay then. Make me laugh. Do some miming.'

Lily's more humorous than I thought she was. Maybe not all alphas have little humour. Then again, she did live with an omega almost her whole life. So, what to do, what to do... I know. Lily should be able to guess this.

LILY'S POV: So Garth is running on the spot, and collapsing. Huh? That doesn't make any sense.

'What am I?' Garth asks.

'I have no idea.'

'I'm a hunted caribou!'

'(laugh) Nice one. What else?

Garth is now coiling his legs, and he's pouncing. Whoa, he just fell off the rock!

'Are you okay, Garth?'

'That was all part of my mime.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, can you guess what I was?'

'Uh...'

I am so stuck right now. I'm super confused. What is he doing? Alpha school has taken all the 'omega-ness' out of me.

'I'm an alpha who's never gone to alpha school!'

'Nice. Got anything else?'

'I don't do much.'

'Wanna see something us alphas can do?'

'Uh, would your mother mind it?'

'I'll handle her.'

'That sounds good to me.'

3RD PERSON POV: Lily showed Garth the skills she learnt from alpha school. It included lots of flippy-dippys (I like to say flips like that. If you don't like it, just read it as 'flip') and spins that even some alphas couldn't do. She finished off with a back flip right until a log.

'That was amazing!' Garth exclaimed.

Lily did a front-flip, landing right in front of Garth.

'You should see Humphrey! He's the finest alpha Klaws has ever trained.' Lily said.

'I could never do that!'

'Maybe you should try hunting.'

'What, no. I'm just an omega.'

Garth started to backup into the tall grass he was sitting in.

'Come on. It's easy. Watch this.'

Lily targeted some pines cones. Lily coiled her legs, and Garth coiled his legs, following her. Lily leapt up, grabbed the pine cone, and landed on the log perfectly. Garth jumped out, launching himself towards the pine cone. He managed to grab the pine cone, but he missed the log and went flying into tall grass.

'Garth!' Lily called out.

She sneaked in the grass, and found Garth lying upside down with the pine cone still in his mouth. He has a nervous smile.

'Come on. Let's try that again.' Lily said.

(Back at Kate and Humphrey) Kate and Humphrey had nearly reached the top of the mountain. Right now, they were wondering if they would ever reach Jasper Park in time, let alone get to the train in time. Kate decided to ease their minds with a race. She was sick, but playing race may get that out of her mind.

'Humphrey, wanna race?' Kate called out.

'You want a head start?' Humphrey joked.

Kate laughed, and ran. Humphrey decided to give her a small head start before running. After a couple of seconds, he started running. Soon, he was taking the lead. Humphrey soon reached the snow caps.

'Forget it Kate. You'll never get past me!' Humphrey yelled. He stopped and turned around, but Kate was nowhere in sight.

'Kate?' Humphrey was getting worried.

He was looking back for her, when a snowball hit him in the shoulder. He turned around, and Kate jumped out from behind a tree, probably not having the world's best landing.

'Ha ha! (Cough, cough) I may be sick, but the omegas win!' Kate exclaimed.

'No way!' Humphrey said.

He kicked snowballs at Kate at a rapid pace. Kate was defenceless. She just got completely covered by snow. Kate was pleading for him to stop. Thankfully, Humphrey listened to her pleadings.

'The alphas just gained, about, 30 points.' Humphrey joked

'Please don't do that again. (Sneeze)' Kate begged. Humphrey just laughed, and jumped over her.

'Someone's having fun, and it isn't me.' Kate said.

'I should check on the train.' Humphrey excused.

Kate was about to follow, when she heard giggling. She looked over to the source, and found a cub.

'Do you really think you can travel across this whole mountain without an avalanche?' The cub asked.

'What do you mean by avalanche?' Kate questioned.

'This mountain has tons of avalanches. I suggest you go back right now.'

Kate got worried. She quickly ran to report to Humphrey. Humphrey was at the edge of the mountain, and there was a snowy slope ahead of him. He was on a log, looking for the safest way down. Kate saw him close to the edge, and slowed down.

'Humphrey, there's going to be an avalanche. (Sneeze)' Kate warned.

'Kate, that fever has really got to you. There's no way we can have an avalanche on this mountain.' Humphrey said.

Kate felt both upset and frustrated. What if there was an avalanche? None of them could escape it that easily. Kate got mad, and an argument started. Humphrey jumped down from the log right in front of Kate.

'Okay, I was told that there would be an avalanche!' Kate yelled.

'Yeah, by who?' Humphrey yelled back.

'A cub.'

'Exactly. Just a cub. Sometimes, I wonder why you're still alive!

'You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me!'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in that situation!'

'You're the one that got me sick!'

'It was your fault! You're just a silly omega! All you guys do is goof off and make jokes!'

'You guys are too strict and serious! You can't get us any food anymore!'

'I'm the one who keeps you alive!'

'I'm a vegan wolf! I can feed myself!'

'What good do you do us?'

'We prevent you from giving hurt!'

'This isn't like I have a hard time fighting!'

The argument stopped there. The two wolves felt the ground underneath them fall. The log came lose, and fell down. Humphrey tossed Kate off the collapsing ground, but he remained on it. He fell down with the ground, and was racing against the snow. Kate coughed and got up. She watched as Humphrey fell down. Kate couldn't stand to watch Humphrey in such torture, and she jumped down. She wasn't feeling confidante (or well for that matter). Kate landed on the log, which was torn apart due to the shear amount of snow. Humphrey managed to escape the avalanche, but was now racing it. Kate quickly got out of the avalanche too, heading towards Humphrey. Annoyingly, Kate was having a coughing tantrum.

'Humphrey! (Cough, cough)' Kate called out.

'Kate? Why are you here?' Humphrey asked.

'(Cough, cough) I couldn't stand you like this!'

'What am I meant to do?'

'Just jump! (Cough, cough)'

Humphrey knew he had no other choice. It was either his life and Kate's heart, or becoming an omega. He (obviously) went with becoming an omega, and jumped onto the log. He landed behind Kate, grabbing on to the edges.

'See? (Cough, cough) It'll be easy.' Kate said.

'We have no hope.' Humphrey thought.

The two were racing against the snow. Kate was feeling very confident of her log sliding skills, but Humphrey was thinking that they would never make it.

'Kate, are you sure that you have it all under control?' Humphrey asked, nervously.

'Of course. (Cough, cough) I'll get better when this stupid cough attack ends! (Cough, cough)' Kate yelled.

'I think yelling is not a smart idea.'

'Right.'

Kate saw a small cavern to the right of them. She knew how to take that path.

'Humphrey, lean right!' Kate ordered.

'Why?' Humphrey asked.

'Just do it!'

Humphrey and Kate leaned to the right. They entered the very low cavern, so they had to duck. Kate howled in joy, but Humphrey looked kinda cross. Kate didn't understand how he didn't think it was fun. This was one of the most fun things she'd even done! Racing against a bunch of snow falling towards them, logging to save their lives.

**(KATE AND HUMPHREY ARE THINKING THEIR LINES ON THE PART. JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT)**

'Alphas have no fun.' Kate thought.

'Omegas have too much fun.' Humphrey thought.

'Alphas are too strict and serious.'

'Omegas are silly.'

'All alphas do is hunt.'

'All omegas do is play.'

'Alphas have no sense of humour.'

'Omegas have a ridiculous sense of humour.'

'Alphas are prowful.'

'Omegas are laid-back.'

'Alphas feed us.'

'Omegas keep the peace.'

'Alphas lead the pack.'

'Omegas make us laugh.'

'Humphrey is my mate. If only I was an alpha.'

'I wonder what it would be like to be an omega.'

**(OKAY, THAT'S IT FOR THE THOUGHTS ONLY SECTION)**

Kate was realising that alphas are strict and serious for a reason. Humphrey was starting to think that omegas shouldn't be the lowest ranks in the pack. They got out of the cavern, and the snow stopped moving.

'We made it!' Humphrey yelled.

'Maybe omegas really shouldn't be the lowest rank.' He thought.

Kate tried to wag her tail, but had a hard time doing it. She looked back at Humphrey, and he looked worried.

'What's wrong? (Cough, cough)' Kate asked.

'That.' Humphrey answered.

Kate looked forward, and saw a rail road. Kate aimed towards an empty cart.

'Kate, you better know what you're doing.' Humphrey said.

'Of course I do! (Cough, cough)' Kate said.

The log was really close to the train. Kate kept aiming it towards the opening. The log hit the cart, and flung Kate and Humphrey into the cart. Kate and Humphrey laughed about their little adventure, and how they got onto the train.


	5. The Marriage

LILY'S POV

(THIS IS BACK AT JASPER PARK) I've shown Garth around the whole of our territory that's worth showing. The moon is full, meaning that war will break out soon. I thought I could Garth some howling lessons, and now seems to be the perfect time to do it.

'So Garth, show me what you can do.'

'Okay, but it's a bit bad.'

'Who cares? Just try.'

Garth's howling, and it really isn't the great. A bluebird just fell down from the sky and landed right at my feet, and it looks pretty dazed. I don't want to be mean, but I can kind of see why Kate ditched Garth.

'I know. It's bad.' Garth says.

'Well, maybe you should just relax. Howl from your heart.'

'Uh, you could just put your paw on my chest you know.'

'I'm the teacher!'

3RD PERSON POV: (THIS IS BACK ON THE TRAIN) Humphrey was trying to get Kate to sleep.

'Kate, please rest. You need to be better for uniting the packs tomorrow.' Humphrey said.

Kate was feeling too active to go to sleep at that time, even though she was sick.

'I'm fine Hu... (sneeze)' Kate tried to say. She had a nervous look.

'See what I mean?'

Kate gave in, and lied down on the ground. She wouldn't sleep, but pretended to. Humphrey was on the lookout for Jasper Park. This was something that they couldn't miss. Kate looked out the window with Humphrey while she was on the floor. She kept still so she wouldn't get caught. So, the train went over a river. The drop below was huge, but the trees were gone. A full moon was shown. Kate got up, and walked towards the entrance next to Humphrey. She tried to howl, and despite her sickness, her howl was the most beautiful howl Humphrey had ever heard.

'Whoa. Ever when Kate's sick, she has the loveliest howl. Come on, Humphrey. You know you want to howl with her. I can't. I'm an alpha, and she's an omega. It's against the pack law. Humphrey, what are you doing? Forget the law. Just howl with her. You know you want to. Just do it, Humphrey. Forget the law. I can't. It's my responsibility. Alphas shouldn't be with omegas. Omegas may have time to play, they may keep the peace, but I can't howl with her. Humphrey, do I have to push you. You and Kate were meant to be together.' Humphrey thought.

Humphrey couldn't hold back, and howled with her. Kate stopped howling for a second, and smiled. She soon continued howling, thinking:

'Wow. I can't believe he's howling with me. I never thought an alpha would howl with me. Omegas like me are just at the bottom of the pack. A soon-to-be-alpha-male is howling with an omega. I mean, I _am _the omega leader, but this is against the rules. I just wish I could marry Humphrey instead of Garth. I didn't spend almost my whole life with _Barf._ I found Humphrey all alone in a field. I was about to report to Klaws, but I played with him. Klaws came over at sunset, and took him in. He was made the father of Humphrey after that. When will Humphrey learn that Klaws isn't his real dad?'

They kept howling until Kate finally got tired, and went to sleep. Humphrey remained awake to look out for a sign. Marcel and Paddy came flying past to check on them.

'We are just here to check on you.' Paddy said.

'Be quiet. Kate's still sick and she's sleeping.' Humphrey whispered.

Marcel nodded, and did that 'Shhh...' thing. They looked in front of them, and there was a bridge. They, thankfully, screamed quietly. Paddy flew from side to side. Marcel ran on the train, ducking whenever there was a bar. Kate was still asleep.

'Okay. Jasper is a few miles up.' Marcel explained.

'Jasper park, few miles up. Got it.' Humphrey said.

'By the way, your girlfriends look very pretty when she sleeps.' Paddy admired.

Humphrey looked over to her, and smiled for a second. He soon snapped out of it.

'She isn't a girlfriend. I told you that.' Humphrey said.

Paddy and Marcel flew off, and Humphrey looked back at Kate. She was smiling. Humphrey was thinking what was going on in his mind.

KATE'S DREAM

Humphrey, wanna howl together?

'We have to.'

Why do we have to?

'Don't you remember? We're married.'

We're... married? Oh my gosh! I never thought this day would ever come! This is wonderful! Oh Humphrey, I've been in love with you at first sight. You were all alone, but I got the alpha male to take you in. We used to play together all the time, until the rank was decided. You made an alpha, and you couldn't play with me as often. You chased me as your caribou, until I made up my own game. Then, you were chasing my sister, who was a much harder target. I didn't love you for the moves or looks; I loved you because you were my first friend. Eve and Winston made me the omega leader, and Klaws was going to make you the alpha male. But now that you're married to me, you can't be the alpha male.

'Kate, I hate to tell you this, but the packs aren't united.'

Wait, the packs are still fighting?

'Yes.'

No! Why? I can see the battle from here! It's huge! Mom, dad! They're dead! All the omegas are dead! There's no one to prevent the fight!

'Kate, you must run away. The hunter will kill every omega that they see who wants to stop the fight. Run Kate.'

No! I won't leave! I'll stay hidden! Please Humphrey. Stop them.

'I can't. Only omegas can do that, and you're the only one who's left.'

But, my mum and dad! They're dead! Why would they kill them?

'I did say every omega, and even some alphas.'

Wait, you don't mean that they killed...

'I'm sorry, but that white wolf is gone forever. Hutch and Cando are gone, the beta (who's Shakey BTW- OmegasareAWESOME) has ran away, your friends were killed, Salty and Mooch were killed. Sorry Kate, but there's no way to get them back.'

'Humphrey, don't keep omegas safe!' That was Azzan!

'I killed Tony, Garth and the other omegas in my pack to prevent anyone breaking up the fight up the fight. Now, I'm going to kill you, Humphrey!'

'I will let you kill me!'

Humphrey, please don't. I love you!

'Kate, I want you to live. They will only leave you alone if I die.'

NO! Humphrey, you could have defended yourself. We could have run away from this fighting place. We could have started our own pack. We could have lived forever! But now, you are dead forever...'

3RD PERSON POV

Humphrey saw a sigh saying something like 'Welcome to Jasper Park.' He turned to Kate to wake her up. He saw that she now had a very sad look. He knew it had something with the packs fighting. He took a deep breath, and lightly bit Kate on the tail. She woke up instantly. She looked up, and Humphrey was still alive. She looked around, and she was still on the train. She looked out, and there was Jasper Park. She saw some omegas playing.

'Wait, no one's dead yet?' Kate asked, in a sickly voice.

'No, and you're still sick?' Humphrey asked back.

'Not very. Just my voice is bad.'

'Well, at least you are a bit better. Tomorrow, you're going to get married.'

'That's right. I'm getting married to Garth.'

'Well, that's what going to happen.'

'Humphrey, can I ask you something?'

'Sure. What is it?'

'Why can't alphas and omegas be together?'

'Well, they're just completely different. You guys are playful and humorous, and we're more serious. We can't be together.'

Kate nodded. She realised by now that alphas and omegas were never meant to be together. Long traditions banned marriage between alphas and omegas, due to their very different roles in the pack. Kate looked over the valley, and saw the two packs about to fight. It was a sad enough sight, and it could get sadder; much sadder. She gasped at the sight. She jumped out, and Humphrey followed.

'Ooh!' Kate exclaimed.

Humphrey turned to Kate. She had fallen, her legs were out if front of her and she was on her stomach. Humphrey laughed at the sight, and Kate just smiled. Kate got up, and followed Humphrey towards the edge.

'We could have untied the packs, lived life peacefully. But no, Kate and Humphrey had to run away!' Azzan yelled.

Kate knew it was time to speak up.

'We didn't run away!' She yelled.

Everyone looked at Kate and Humphrey's direction. Everyone was happy that they were back. Humphrey did a front flip down the cliff, landing perfectly on the bottom. Kate sat down. She felt like Humphrey was leaving her again. She stood up, and ran back. She ran forward, and jumped. She closed her eyes, ready for a painful landing. She was surprised when she landed in something softer. She opened her eyes, and saw something grey beneath her.

'Huh?' She said in confusion.

'Did you really think I was going to leave you?' Humphrey asked.

Humphrey turned his head to Kate, and she realised she landed on him. She wagged her tail, and got off of him. Klaws and Connie ran over to them, with Winston and Eve trying to keep up. Azzan and Connie stood right at Humphrey, while Winston pounced on Kate. **(WINSTON AND EVE ARE YOUNGER IN THIS STORY THAN IN THE MOVIE, JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT) **

'Where were you two?' Klaws asked.

'In Idaho.' Humphrey answered.

'What were you doing in Idaho?' Winston asked, after getting off Kate.

'We were taken to, uh, multiply.' Kate answered.

This put the parents in shock.

'We didn't really repopulate. Kate helped me get home, anyways.' Humphrey said.

'We came back...' Kate began.

'You came back to marry Garth.' Azzan interrupted.

Kate thought for a second, and realised she had to. She gave in.

'Yes. I came back to marry Garth, and unite the packs.' Kate yelled so everyone could hear her.

Everyone stepped down from the cliffs, cheering. They cerebrated the uniting of the packs the next day.

'So Kate, you think you're ready for it?' Humphrey asked.

'Yeah. I'll be fine. I may be an omega, but I can take this.' Kate answered.

Something was telling her not to do this. Telling her not to marry Garth. Telling her to escape the packs, taking Humphrey with her. But she knew she couldn't. She knew she had to marry Garth.

'Humphrey, I...' Kate began.

She couldn't finish. She wolves surrounded her to take her back to the den. Humphrey felt upset, and he wondered why.

'I don't love her. I never loved Kate. Why am I sad? I can't. It's the law.' He thought.

Garth walked off after Kate, looking back at Lily. Lily was depressed. She knew she loved Garth. She also knew that she shouldn't. Lily let her fur go over one of her eyes. She walked to the den, and Humphrey followed.

The next day, the wedding was on, and Kate was well again. Kate looked at the altar from the den.

'Wow. There sure is a big crowd.' Kate said, nervously.

Lily was helping Kate get ready for the wedding by brushing her fur with a cone.

'Yeah. Everyone's there.' Lily said.

'Garth seems like a nice wolf.'

'He is.'

'How do you know?'

'I spent some time with him.'

'Probably nothing too exciting.'

Lily bit on the cone so hard, it broke. Some of it fell on Kate.

'Lily, are you okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.' Lily said.

Kate soon noticed something very different about Lily.

'Lily, your, uh, fur's over your eye.' Kate said.

Lily quickly pulled her fur back, and headed towards the altar.

'Lily, I liked it. If you want to do it, you can.' Kate murmured.

Kate signed, and ran after Lily. She knew she didn't want to marry Garth, but Humphrey. Humphrey was different. She didn't love him for being an alpha and having awesome moves. She loved him because he was nice for an alpha. Most alphas are mean to omegas, because they're weaker and slower. Humphrey believes that omegas were smarter than alphas, but he lies all the time. Kate reached the altar, and jumped on her log. She looked behind for a second, looking at Humphrey.

'Uh, Kate, over here.' Garth said.

Kate shook her head a little, and looked at Garth.

'Are you ready?' He asked.

'Yeah, of course.' Kate quickly answered.

'Are you okay?'

'Of course!'

Garth stepped closer to Kate.

'Do you like someone else?' Garth whispered.

'Well, yeah.' Kate whispered back.

'Admit it then. Even if it breaks pack law, you should be allowed to marry who you want.'

Garth stepped back, letting Kate speak up.

'Everyone, I...' Kate began.

Everyone got excited. They expected something good.

'I can't do it.' Kate finished.

'Winston, Klaws, why can't she do it?' Azzan asked, angrily.

'Let me handle this.' Klaws said.

'Why can't you do this?' Klaws asked.

'Because, I'm in love with Humphrey.' Kate answered.

Everyone was surprised.

'I love Kate back!' Humphrey yelled.

Everyone gasped. An alpha was in love with an omega!

'This is against pack law!'

Lily stood up.

'I'm also in love with an omega: Garth!' She shouted.

Garth jumped up, and pounced on her.

Azzan got really mad.

'This isn't our way! This is against our custom! This is enough; TAKE THE VALLEY!' He ordered.

Kate, Humphrey, Garth and Lily hopped on a low rock to get out of the way of the fight. Lily bent down and covered her ears. Kate couldn't stand to see the packs fighting. Soon, Kate saw a huge shadow on the edge of the cliff. There was a huge caribou stampede!'

'Stampede!' She yelled out.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to escape the stampede. Most alphas jumped up to a higher spot to get a better look. The omegas escaped to the edges. Garth and Lily made it to the sides. Humphrey ran after them, and Kate followed him. However, Kate tripped over a root, got caught and couldn't move.

'Help!' She yelled.

Humphrey stopped and turned around. Kate's hind leg was stuck. He ran back, and bit the root that caught her leg. She ran as fast as she could to the edge. Humphrey tried to follow her, but was trapped by caribou. He ran the other way, but was cornered again. He ran away from the caribou, struggling to go faster than them. Kate got to a high ledge, and watched Humphrey run for his life.

'How do I save him?' She asked herself.

She looked around, and saw a hollow log. She jumped on it, and pushed it. It slid down the hill, with Kate in control. Humphrey was now far from her. She knew there was only one thing to do.

She aimed herself towards a ramp. She flew up in the air. She looked down, and saw Humphrey under him. Kate landed on the ground, and the log broke apart. Kate was flown away from the log. Humphrey jumped over the log, and ducked under it. Kate crawled her way to him under the caribou.

'Kate, you are living proof that omegas can save lives.' Humphrey said.

'You also saved my life.' Kate said.

'That's right. Right now, you're saving mine.'

'I've saved your life many times.'

Kate and Humphrey laughed. Kate jumped, trying to get under the log, but was hit in the head with a caribou hoof.

'Kate!' Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey jumped out, and covered her. He bent his head down, and felt her heart.

'She's still alive!' Humphrey thought.

Humphrey continued to cover Kate to avoid further harm. The caribou ran over him, but he remained. He couldn't let Kate die. Everyone was amazed that Humphrey was risking his life for an omega. He knew it was against the law, but he also knew that he loved her. The caribou soon passed, and Humphrey ached. He looked down at Kate. She didn't move. But her heart was beating. For sure she's still alive. Humphrey bent down, and licked her. Kate slowly opened her eyes. Humphrey wagged his tail for the first time since alpha school. Kate looked around, and everyone was looking at her.

'Uh, why is everyone looking at me?' She asked.

''You blacked out for some time.' Humphrey answered.

'Wait, did you save my life?'

'Yeah.'

'So, you do like you me?'

Humphrey didn't answer. He hugged Kate, making their love clear. Azzan looked over at Klaws.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' Klaws asked.

'If you're thinking about lifting the alpha and omega law, then yes.' Azzan answered. 'Garth, you can go over Lily whenever you want.'

Garth jumped on Lily, and they rubbed noses, showing that they are mates. Kate got up, but her head hurt. She wasn't surprised though. She guessed that she got hit in the head with a caribou hoof. Kate and Humphrey also rubbed noses, and they were married.

That night, everyone howled together. Garth showed off his new howling skills. Birds came down from the shy unharmed and listened to his howling. Kate and Humphrey were at the very top.

'You ready?' Humphrey asked.

'You bet!' Kate answered.

Kate and Humphrey howled the most beautiful tune anyone had ever heard. Even though they were completely different, they made a pretty good couple.


End file.
